


emily's birthday

by sevensparrowsofrhye



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Drabble, One Shot, implied beetlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensparrowsofrhye/pseuds/sevensparrowsofrhye
Summary: Lydia woke up, sunlight streaming in from her bedroom’s window. She rolled over and picked up her phone, its screen plastered with the words, ‘September 15 - Mama’s Birthday!!!’.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Emily Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	emily's birthday

Lydia woke up, sunlight streaming in from her bedroom’s window. She rolled over and picked up her phone, its screen plastered with the words, ‘September 15 - Mama’s Birthday!!!’. Immediately, she felt sick to her stomach, not wanting to face the idea of Emily’s birthday, the first one since she had passed. Lydia hadn't forgotten but had avoided all thought of it, subconsciously taking her dad’s approach of if you don't think about it, it doesn't exist.

She rolled over, digging her head into a pillow, her breathing becoming less steady as she tried to choke back tears. Knock, knock, knock. Whoever was there would have to realize that she wanted to be alone. However, the knocking persisted.

“Please leave me alo-”

Charles opened the door, his face solemn.

“Can I come in?”

Lydia nodded, Charles sitting down at the end of her bed, running his hands through his hair. Neither of them wanted to speak first, the reason for their plight both mellowing in their minds. Instead of speaking, Lydia crawled out from underneath the covers and sat next to her dad, wrapping her arms around him. He returned her hug, both of them holding each other as tightly as possible.

“Emily always had plans for her birthday, even if it was just making it as she went along. She could always have a good time, even when she was pregnant with you. Nearly killed our neighbor’s dog that day.”

Lydia let out a small giggle, picking her head up from her dad’s shoulder, wiping her tears. Charles kissed her forehead, a small smile across his face.  
“I'm going to get some coffee, I suggest you do the same, sleepyhead.”

Charles left her room, him descending the stairs, leaving Lydia to her thoughts. Suddenly, an idea came to her, and hoping her theory was right, she hurriedly got dressed, brushed her teeth, then ran up the attic stairs. She hammered on the door, Lawrence finally yanking it open.

“Hey Beej, I have a question about Mama.”

“Well then, what is it?” He motioned to the loveseat in the attic as he said this, the both of them sitting down.

“Do ghosts in the Netherworld have any sort of connection to their bodies?”

“Unfortunately kid, no.”

“Not even some weird-ass ghost ritual in the book can make a connection?”

“Once you go to the Netherworld, any connection to your body is severed. And don't you dare think about getting any of us to open the book so you can check yourself.”

Lydia’s face fell, her disappointment obvious.

“Well, maybe Debbie can take you to the cemetery, at the least. Even if your mom can't tell you’re there, it's something.”

The girl nodded, leaving the attic without a word. Once she was downstairs, she sat down at the kitchen island, putting her head in her hands. A small sound made her pick her head up, Delia standing in front of her along with a cup of coffee. Lydia thanked her, quietly sipping her coffee. Delia watched her intently, as if she looked hard enough she could read her mind.

“Delia, if you want to know what I'm thinking that bad, you can ask.” Delia huffed at Lydia’s words, continuing to look at her.

“I know today sucks for you, but I’m here for anything you need. Is there anything I can do?”

“Actually, can you take me to the cemetery?”

“I thought you would ask that. I’ll go get some clothes on and we can go, okay?”

Lydia nodded, taking another sip of her coffee as she watched Delia ascend the stairs. As she waited for Delia, she wandered into the living room, seeing her ghostly parents and her dad on the porch, the three of them engrossed in conversation. Pushing open the porch door, she waved at them, sitting between Adam and Barbara, the latter letting Lydia curl up against her. Eventually, Delia came down the stairs, Lawrence in tow, animatedly talking to her, most likely about some bug he found. The pair joined everyone else on the porch, Lawrence mirroring Lydia’s position up against Adam.

“You ready Lydia?”

She nodded, getting up, and joining Delia.

“Charles, we’re going to go see Emily. Do you want to come as well?”

“I think I have some work to do.” Charles’ face paled ever so slightly as he said this, sharing an apologetic look with Lydia. She waved at her family, following Delia out the front door.

They quietly got into the car, and Delia began to drive down their street. Making their way downtown, Delia stopped at a small shop, digging around her purse. She gave it to Lydia, letting the girl go inside. Once Lydia got back into the car, she held a small bouquet, the pair then getting back on the road.

Eventually, Lydia got out of the car, the ‘Winter River Cemetery’ sign looming above her. Swallowing, she pushed the iron gate open, a creak coming from the hinges. She began to walk through the rows of graves, leaves being crushed beneath her feet. The sound of Delia’s footsteps followed her, the older woman attempting to not bother her. Soon enough, Lydia came to the row where Emily rested, and upon finding the granite headstone bearing her mother’s name, she faced it.

“Hey Mama.” Tears began to creep down her face, making watery tracks in their wake.

“Happy birthday, it's a big one I guess. Dad would have come, but I think he’s still scared. He’s been to hell and back and lives with literal ghosts now, so I guess he’ll come around one day. I brought these for you.” Lydia motioned to her hand, the small bouquet of forget-me-nots and lilies adorned with a small bow bearing the words ‘Happy Birthday’ held in it. She sat down, placing the flowers at the base of the stone.

“I’ve missed you, god, it sucks not having you around. And not just because I miss the fact you made a mean lasagna. So much has happened in the past year, I don't really know where to start, I guess. You would love the house we’re living in, it's way cooler than the house in New York. It came with ghosts, Adam and Barbara, they died around the time you did. You would like them, even Beej! He’s a bit of an asshole, but he’s pretty awesome. If you were still here, y’all would give the entire neighborhood heart attacks.”

A tearful laugh escaped her lips, her hands holding her face. She stayed there in silence for nearly ten minutes, trying to take in her surroundings in the hope that Emily could appear, despite Beej telling her she wouldn't. Her couple of tears soon turned into quiet sobs, her hands grasping at her hair.

“Lydia, can I sit with you?”

Lydia looked up, her crying momentarily slowing, to see Delia standing a few graves away, her hair flapping around her head in the breeze. She nodded, Delia, running over and sitting down, wrapping her arm around Lydia.

“Mama, this is Delia, she’s a part of the family now.”

This simple sentence made Delia nearly break. Lydia had said it before, but the fact she said it in front of her mom meant more than Delia could admit. She made a little wave at the grave, knowing Emily wasn't there, but the gesture felt right. The girl leaned into her frame, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I love you, Mama. I hope I see you again someday.”

Lydia got up from the ground, her holding out her hand so Delia could get up as well. The pair stared at the gravestone for a minute before Lydia began to stroll back down the aisle of graves. Delia ran to fall into step with her, them coming to the iron gate once again. They quietly got into the car, the engine roaring to life.

“How about we do something before we go back home? Something to celebrate Emily. But we don't have to, we can just go home if you want.” Delia examined Lydia’s face, hoping for some sign of the teenager’s feelings.

“That sounds good. How about the coffee shop downtown? Their chai lattes are killer.”

Delia nodded, smiling at Lydia, and much to her surprise, Lydia smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this middle to end and then have to write the beginning last? Yes. Yes, I did. As always, you can find me @kittydeetz on tumblr. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Stay safe and have a great day, <3.


End file.
